


He Scorched the Ground

by Into_Evernight



Category: AFI
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fantasy, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_Evernight/pseuds/Into_Evernight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something not right about the invitation to the party in one of LA's renowned neighborhoods, something otherworldly. But the same feeling that repels Davey draws him in inexplicably and magnetically, in to the clutches of the unexpected idol and the incubus eager to escape the deal he made with the Devil - as well as the sacrifice of something very dear to Davey. [Crossover is a dash of Nilvey, even less sort of Bowie/Nils]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: A Curious Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on AFIslash from 5/18/2014 through 5/24/2014. As of this writing, I have all chapters finished but due to lack of interest don't feel like posting the rest.
> 
> Author's Chapter Notes: So I'm back, I guess. Sort of. I swore I wasn't going to post or write anymore but you know how THAT goes. At any rate, I wrote this in a (very literal) fevered frenzy from a hotel room back in September, when I had no clue what direction my life was going in or where I was going to end up, physically or mentally. It was a very terrifying, volatile time but it helped me produce this. It's definitely something different for me, but I love it and I'm proud of it in ways, enough that I don't even care if it ends up being "bad." I just like it, and I wanted to share it with y'all as well. I felt like there needed to be some variety on the MRP and with Javey in general. :) So here you go. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer:These are mere characters based on the members and associates of AFI (not the real people, duh). I do not own; I do not make money. No disrespect, harm, or libel is intended; this never ever happened (and never will) as this is 100 percent fictitious.

It all started with a letter. It was the first day Davey had been home in a while, and he had a whole stack of envelopes and magazines to go through. When his neighbor had given the stack to him, she'd had a strange wrinkle to her brow, her eyebrow arched in something that looked like suspicious curiosity. All she'd said was he'd gotten a few pieces of mail without a return address and she wasn't sure if he should open them since he was in the public eye and it might be someone trying to poison him. She watched too many crime shows, Davey had decided with a shake of his head and a smile. No one would try to hurt him like that – it might just be from a fan who lived in the Bay area, though he couldn't deny it was creepy that the person knew where he lived.

"So what is it this time?" he mumbled half to himself and half to Cat, the aptly named feline he'd 'taken in.' "Love notes written in blood? More fuzzy socks?" He hoped it was fuzzy socks – his other pairs were getting a bit threadbare.

Grabbing the letter opener he kept on his desk, he sliced through the paper and then fumbled with the envelope as a piece of card stock fell out onto the desk top. Frowning a bit, he picked it up and turned it over to the side with writing, the crimson letters glossy and embossed over the front.

Do you have plans for your birthday?

Yes/ No

That was all it said. Davey frowned again and then laughed once, turning it over to the blank side. "Weird," he mumbled. Did it really expect an answer? There was no way to get back in touch with whoever had sent it to him. Putting it down on the desk, he shook his head and then proceeded to go through the rest of his mail, which consisted of a few bills, some credit card offers, and a few legitimate letters from relatives. It was halfway through the stack that he found another envelope with the same scrawling handwriting on the front as the other one; at first, he wasn't going to open it but then his curiosity got the better of him and he was reaching for the letter opener again before he could even stop to think about it. Like the previous one, it was made of card stock, the letters printed on only one side. What he saw nearly made him drop it, though, his heart leaping and speeding up.

Aren't you going to answer?

Yes or no?

Stunned, he looked around, as though expecting someone to pop out behind him or snicker from the shadows, someone who was playing an elaborate prank on him. It had to have been someone he knew because otherwise they wouldn't really know how he would've reacted to it, right? He blinked, his mouth going dry as he gazed down at the card in his hands again, trying to understand. "What the fuck? Is this some kind of joke?" He felt silly once he'd said it aloud, knowing no one could hear him because no one else was in the house except for him and Cat. Although...he had to admit he didn't know that for _sure_ , and that was a little frightening.

He decided to perform an experiment. Picking a pen from the cup on his desk, he put the card down and looked from one option to the other, wondering which one to choose. It didn't really matter, he guessed, since he was just going to prove to himself that he was being ridiculous and that would be the end of it. He had to think about what this person would've predicted him to pick and then choose the opposite. A smug look crossed his face as he circled _no_ , muttering under his breath, "Yeah, right. I always have plans." With that, he straightened up and watched the card as though it would change before his eyes at any given moment. Several seconds ticked by and, of course, nothing happened so he started shifting through the rest of his mail, inwardly chiding himself for being so ridiculous.

It was laughable, to say the least, when he found yet another envelope in similar fashion to the others – and this one made his heart start beating hard all over again, his hands growing clammy and shaking with nerves. No, he told himself, there was no need to get upset. It was just an answer to what his friend and prankster had predicted; it was probably just Smith playing a big fucking joke on him. After this, he'd have to call him and tell him to knock it off. Rolling his eyes, he opened it and started to laugh – but the smile wiped clean from his face when he read what it said.

_You were just going out to dinner with your friends, weren't you?_

He could almost feel the scorn coming from the piece of paper he held in his hands, a mocking laugh echoing in his mind, the voice unfamiliar. He swallowed hard, this nervous tightness coming to the pit of his stomach and spreading coldly throughout his body.

_Don't try to fool me. Your plans are canceled. I already told your friends you weren't coming,_ it continued, each word another twinge in Davey's chest.

"Okay, this is not funny," Davey whispered hoarsely, frowning again as he broke out into a sweat. It felt like all his internal organs had migrated to his throat, creating one huge lump he could hardly breathe or swallow around.

It only mocked him. _You think this is a joke? It's not. A good friend of yours just happens to know you very well – of course you'd react like this. But we have a surprise planned for you – your 30th birthday should be special. So on November 20th, at precisely 2 PM, show up at the following address for your party and your present._

Davey's eyes wandered lower, to where the address was listed – it was in LA. Snorting a bit, he mumbled, "This reeks of the Pugets. Seriously, guys? I mean, come on." He half expected to find another sentence or a PS telling him he was yet again wrong, but there was nothing more. Suspicious, he went through the rest of his mail, now on the lookout for another note; however, he didn't find one. Somewhat satisfied that he must've come to the right conclusion, he went to call Smith, not noticing the eyes that glinted from around the doorway and the way Cat arched, hackles raised.

–

The phone call to Smith was less than revealing. He just laughed when Davey read him the notes, telling him he had no clue what he was talking about. "You really think I can write like that?" he had asked, the grin evident in his voice. "Geez, Dave. If I'd written it, it wouldn't be so goddamn formal."

This had made Davey all the more suspicious, and he'd gone on to accuse Smith of changing his style to cover it up. Still, he had to admit it was a little fishy. Maybe Jade had written the note. So after hanging up with Smith, he dialed Jade's number and leaned against his kitchen counter, tapping his nails against the laminate impatiently. The longer the phone rang, the more annoyed he became, his eyes narrowing at the air before him and his jaw locking. Of course Jade wouldn't pick up, he thought bitterly; after all, he was the jerk who'd written the notes and he'd be expecting it. So by the time Jade actually did answer, voice sounding thick with sleep, Davey was ready to go.

"Why the fuck did you have to send me such creepy notes?" he snapped, gripping the edge of the counter. Just thinking about them made the hairs on the back of his neck raise, shivers running up and down his spine. "That was mean. You could've just told me to show up at the address for the party without being all weird about it."

There was a stunned pause, and then Jade coughed. "What are you talking about? I didn't send you any notes. Especially not about a party." He chuckled but it sounded nervous to Davey.

Narrowing his eyes again, Davey said through his teeth, "Like hell you didn't. Only you would know me well enough to write this–" He picked up the notes and read them aloud to Jade, his voice shaking but his smirk growing at the end, sure he'd caught him in the act.

Another pause. Then: "Dave, I didn't write those. Honest." There was a slight grunt, as though he were getting up. "That is pretty creepy, though, so maybe you should just ignore it."

Davey crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the counter, the edge biting into the bare skin of his lower back. "Yeah? Well, it had to have been someone who knows me well because they knew how I'd react to write the notes ahead of time and they knew how I went through my mail–" He stopped here, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck prickling again. "It wouldn't have made sense otherwise."

"Hmm..." Davey could practically hear the wheels in Jade's head turning, could practically see how he'd be rubbing his chin in thought or scratching his slightly stubbled cheeks. "I dunno. Here – gimme a second and I'll check out that address online."

"Okay." Davey went over to the kitchen table and sank into one of the chairs, listening to the soft sounds of Jade moving stuff around on the other end of the line. He felt something brush against his ankles and let out a surprised squeak, his breath catching hard in his throat; looking down, he saw it was just Cat, who was slinking beneath the table to hide.

"Are you okay?" he heard Jade ask, concern lacing his tone.

Shakily, Davey reached under the table to lift Cat, who was less than enthused about his decision. She squirmed, trying to get out of his grip as he held her close. "Yeah, Cat just surprised me; I'm fine." He laughed feebly, already feeling dumb for how much this was getting to him. "Sorry, I'm shaken."

"Nah, you're fine," Jade insisted. "I'd be shaken too." Silence fell over both of them as Davey heard Jade typing on the other end; he, on the other hand, anxiously awaited and stroked Cat's fur as she finally settled in his arms. After a few seconds, he heard Jade hum under his breath and he imagined the frown that would come over his face. "This is weird… It looks like it's somebody's house."

"Do you know whose?" Davey asked, biting his lower lip, catching his lip ring with his teeth.

"No..." Hesitation hung at the end of the word, drawing out. "I don't think so, but I know where it's at and it's a pretty swanky part of LA where a lot of rock stars live."

"Oh–" Davey breathed out a bit. "So it could be a friend?"

"Maybe, but I don't know if I'd risk it." There was an air of suspicion to Jade's voice. "I can't find a phone number online."

Davey hummed a bit. He wouldn't normally risk it either, but... There was some strange draw all of the sudden, the desire and curiosity overpowering the suspicion – especially if it was like Jade said and it was in a section of LA where a lot of rock stars lived. Who knew who it was, but if it was legitimate he didn't want to miss out on what could be one of the most amazing parties he'd ever had. Who knew what kind of rock star would be throwing it for him and who would show up. "I know it's risky but...maybe not as risky if someone I knew went with me."

"Dave, you don't mean... Oh, _no_ , don't get me involved—"

"It's either that or I might have to go alone. Which do you prefer?" Davey bargained.

"But...but... _why_?" Jade seemed to struggle understanding this, voice laden with frustration. "It's no big deal – I mean, if you want a party, we can throw you one. I’m sure Smith and Ryan would have a blast putting it together."

A sigh escaped Davey. "Oh, Jade – you just don't get it. What if we were missing out on something truly spectacular? Can't we at least investigate it? You and I can leave right away if it's not what it seems."

"I...I..." Jade sounded sheepish, like he didn't know how to reply to that. There were so many things wrong with this – Davey could see that too but the possibilities outweighed the threat.

"Please? Nothing will happen. We'll bring our phones and we won't go inside right away until we find out what's going on, and we'll have each other – the buddy system. Right?"

"You're crazy," Jade breathed, and Davey could see how he might look – his eyes wide and large like a puppy dog's. "I thought you were shaken up."

Bristling, Davey replied, "I am, but I want to get to the bottom of this, and besides, I don't want to miss out on anything and I want to give this friend a piece of my mind for scaring me."

"Fine, fine. I'll go with you – but only to make sure you don't get yourself killed by a psycho." Jade laughed nervously, this high-pitched, nasal whine sounding in the back of his throat. "See if you can get here the day before and you can spend the night. Okay?"

Momentarily placated, Davey agreed. "Sounds like a plan, so I'll see you soon." A pause. Then: "Thank you."

"Hey, no problem. Someone has to look out for you to make sure you don't get hurt." There was an extra air of tenderness to those words, which was quickly covered up by a cough. "Yeah, anyway, see ya." With that, they wrapped up their goodbyes and then hung up.

–

It was late morning on the 19th when Davey arrived in LA. Jade met him at the airport to pick him up and they went out to his favorite vegan bistro for lunch, which Jade insisted on treating him to in case it was one of his 'last meals.' This elicited a laugh from Davey, who looked at Jade with sparkling eyes and lips pursed in amusement, chiding him for being so silly. Still, he appreciated the sentiment and the way Jade's cheeks flushed in embarrassment, the way he stumbled clumsily over his words trying to defend himself – and, strangely enough, Davey too. Even so, the meal and the company were pleasant, and by the time they finished and went back to Jade's house, he was in a lighter mood.

Jade had bought this house several months ago, having moved to LA because he claimed it was better for him to work here where he had access to producers and studios and acquaintances who could help them further their band. Truthfully, Davey didn't think that was why he'd moved – but that he'd needed a change. The house was enough reason to move, he figured, since it was so cozy and warm with beautiful hardwood floors and beach-like tile in the kitchens and bathrooms. It was a happy house, Davey had decided upon first setting foot in it months prior, having helped Jade move in. It would be even happier if he had someone to share it with, Davey decided. For several years now, ever since he'd broken up with his last girlfriend, he'd been trying to play matchmaker and set Jade up with someone but he'd been resistant. Davey didn't really know why at first, but quite recently he'd started to come up with his suspicions. And now was one of those moments.

"The guest room is a mess," Jade said somewhat shyly, his eyes directed downwards as they made their way down the upstairs hall to the room. "Sorry about that." He pushed open the door to reveal it was, indeed, a mess – guitars and cases and amps were stacked everywhere.

"Looks like you turned it into a storage room," Davey mused, stepping over a few cords. "Don't you have anywhere we can move this stuff to?"

Jade bit his lower lip, his eyes scanning over the wreckage. "Not really. My office and studio are full of other stuff." He rubbed the back of his hair, his fingers running through the strands of his bleached faux hawk. "Sorry." He brought an apologetic gaze up to Davey's, cheeks rosy like an apple.

Raising an eyebrow, Davey put a hand on his hip and gave Jade another amused look, as if to say _really?_ "Okay, well, where do you want me?"

Fumbling with a case so his back was turned to Davey, Jade mumbled, "I don't know. I guess you could take my room and I can sleep on the couch—" He snuck a peek over his shoulder at Davey, like he thought he wouldn't see.

Davey pretended to be oblivious to it, not knowing if he'd seen right or if the feeling in the pit of his stomach was telling him what he'd seen. It was almost as if Jade was hoping for a certain response, but Davey didn't know what that was. "Um. If you're sure. I could always take the couch."

At this, Jade straightened up and shook his head urgently. "No, you're the guest. Don't worry." He smiled serenely and then reached for Davey's bags, their hands brushing as he did so and causing a slight jolt to pass through Davey. Confused, he wondered where it had come from. "It's my fault for forgetting about the mess."

_How do you forget about a mess in your own house?_ Davey wanted to ask, but instead kept his lips tightly sealed. He just smiled and nodded, following Jade out of the guest room and into his bedroom.

Jade set his bags down and then turned to him, and for a brief second Davey thought he saw a spark of hope in his large brown eyes. "So...is there anything else I can get you?"

Davey glanced around the room and then shook his head. "No, I'm fine." He offered Jade a little smile. "Thanks."

"No problem." Jade flushed again, and Davey couldn't help but wonder if there was something wrong. Before he could ask, though, Jade spoke again. "Do you want to go shopping or something? I mean, your birthday is tomorrow..." He looked away.

Undeterred, Davey nodded, accepting the invitation. "Sure, but don’t feel like you have to buy me anything. You've done enough for me." He gave Jade a genuine smile, lightly touching his arm. "So are we ready to go?"

"Um...yeah...sure..." Jade returned the smile albeit feebly, and gave Davey a light push. "You go ahead. I'm gonna grab a scarf."

He let Davey walk ahead of him before he reached into his dresser and pulled out the necklace set he'd gotten him, taking a deep breath before he set it on the bed. Next, he fumbled with the small card he'd gotten him as well, trying to come up with the right words to finish the message he'd been working on for days. But there was no easy way to say it when it'd been so long, when Davey was so focused on the world around him that he didn't see what was right before his eyes – not like it guaranteed he'd accept it even if he did see it, but it was a chance Jade was willing to take. After a moment he managed to scratch something down to wrap it up and sign his name, and then hurried to seal the envelope before placing it on the bed. As he was doing so, he heard Davey call his name from downstairs and he jumped, turning around to yell that he was coming. He didn't notice that the card had slipped to the floor and under the nightstand as he grabbed a scarf from his dresser top and walked out the door.

–

As expected, Davey was thrilled when he went to the bedroom to get ready for bed and found the necklace set lying on the mattress. He put them on right away and gave Jade a hug and a kiss on the cheek, both arms wrapped tightly around his neck as he thanked him for it and told him how much he loved it. Jade returned the hug and flushed, but seemed slightly confused at the reaction; Davey didn't understand it and he didn't ask, thinking maybe he was just tired and was seeing things. After that, they said goodnight and parted ways, Davey going back to the bedroom and Jade going downstairs.

Davey didn't sleep well at all, thoughts consumed by his surprise party and what might be in store for him. He tossed and turned as the dreams grew more and more lucid, tip-toeing the line between make-believe and reality. By the next morning, he could've sworn half of the things he'd dreamed were real – or perhaps he was just dreadfully sleep deprived. Regardless, he felt well enough to hog the bathroom primping. It took a long time to deal with his long hair and get it under control – much to Jade's chagrin.

"Are you finally done?" Jade asked for the millionth time as Davey came out of the bathroom, freshly showered and made-up, smelling like the vanilla body wash he so loved. Jade, on the other hand, was still in the old baggy T-shirt Davey swore he'd had since the 90's and thin pajama pants he wore to sleep in. His hair was ruffled and he looked tired.

Reaching out to brush a strand of blonde back in place, Davey smiled. "I need to get dressed. But, yeah, I'm done with the bathroom." He playfully flicked another strand of Jade's hair, grinning as he noticed him getting all flustered. "You've been so touchy lately. What's your problem?"

"Nothing," Jade replied, quickly looking away. This time, when Davey reached out, he dodged his hand. "Just finish getting ready – we have to leave soon."

Davey pretended to pout but Jade didn't see it, so he shrugged it off and went to finish getting ready, dressing in a black shirt and his favorite pinstriped pants. He decided to leave his hair down and sat to wait for Jade.

By the time they left, it was already quarter to two. Jade cursed under his breath as he fumbled to lock the door, and Davey could've sworn he heard his name somewhere in there, that Jade was blaming him for taking so long to do his make-up and hair and to get dressed. It didn't help that LA traffic was always hard to get through, even if you just wanted to go a few miles. It was half an hour later that Davey finally turned to Jade and apologized for taking so long, wistfully remarking that he wished he knew who was throwing the party so he could call and say they'd be late.

It was just after two-thirty that they finally pulled into the neighborhood, the houses not houses but mansions that loomed over immaculate lawns and gaudy landscaping, over brick courtyards and sleek sports cars. By now, Davey's nose was against the window and he was staring, practically drooling over this expression of opulence and imagining what it would be like to snoop through one of those seemingly perfect houses.

"These are impressive," he said to Jade, who just grumbled something in response, clearly not feeling the same way as Davey did. "Can you imagine what it'd be like to live in one of those fucking palaces? Geez, it must cost a fortune!"

"Waste of money," Jade mumbled, rubbing the back of his hair. "And so many of them have shitty lives or are addicted to, like, crack or heroin or something."

"Yes, but that doesn't stop me from appreciating their houses—" Davey began.

Rolling his eyes, Jade turned onto one of the side roads, releasing a heavy sigh. "The glamorous life isn't all it's cracked out to be." He turned to give Davey a faint smile before he slowed down, craning to look at the house numbers. "I guess this is the place," he said, pulling into a driveway of one of the mansions. This one had a large hedge surrounding the perimeter of the yard, a wrought iron gate dressed in climbing ivy spread open over the driveway and welcoming them.

Davey stared as they passed through it, looking in wonder at the numerous trees and flower beds that were scattered about the plush green sod. It wasn't quite as neat as the other yards; this one looked more overgrown, almost like the owner of the house wanted it to look as natural as a forest. He smiled at the little pond near the front of the house, and once they'd parked and stepped out he found it was full of lily pads and koi fish. "Wow, it's gorgeous out here," he said to Jade, turning to watch him come closer. Jade still looked less than enthused, though. "I don't see why we were so scared."

At this, Jade barked a laugh, staring at Davey as though he'd grown a second head. "Oh, I don't know, maybe because it was creepy?" He paused suddenly, looking around and listening. "Hey..." He waited as Davey straightened up and had his undivided attention. "Isn't it kinda funny no one else is here?" He gestured towards the driveway, which was empty.

Frowning, Davey stepped away from the pond. "Maybe we're at the wrong house."

Jade dug through the pocket of his jacket until he found the piece of paper he'd written the address on, then squinted at it and the house. "No – this is it. Weird."

Now Davey was beginning to get that sloshing feeling in the pit of his stomach again. Nervous, he reached to slip his arm through Jade's, huddling closer to his side as he looked over his shoulder at the paper. "Huh, that's weird. I wonder why it feels so empty."

They looked at each other for a moment before Jade sighed and glanced back at his car. "Yeah, I don't know, Dave. I think we should just go home—"

Turning to look at Jade, Davey frowned deeply and shook his head. “It may be strange, but we’re already here, aren’t we?” He tightened his grip on Jade’s arm, lacing his other arm over it and half-hugging it against his chest. Swallowing back the nagging feeling in the back of his throat, he flicked his gaze to the front window, and he could’ve sworn he saw the billowing white curtain shift slightly. “You’re here with me and we have each others’ backs, so I don’t see the harm in ringing the doorbell and seeing if anyone answers.”

Jade hesitated, and Davey could feel how the muscles in his body stiffened. He watched his face, how his lips parted but no words came out. Finally, Jade shook himself from the speechlessness and gave Davey’s arm a squeeze back. “Okay, we’ll ring the doorbell but if some creep answers you have to promise me you won’t go in just because you’re curious.” He laughed feebly. “You worry me to death, Dave.”

“And you worry too much,” Davey retorted, pursing his lips and frowning again. “It will be all right. It’s the middle of the day—”

“—And everyone in this neighborhood is asleep meaning there are no witnesses if there’s a murder,” Jade finished, though his last words were drowned out by Davey’s short laugh. Face burning, he mumbled, “Never mind. I guess that is ridiculous, huh?”

Eyebrow cocking, Davey replied, “Definitely.” He didn’t wait for Jade to stall any longer; instead, he tugged his arm and all but dragged him the rest of the way up the walk and to the doorstep. For a moment, he stared at the massive door before him, at the strangely grotesque lion-shaped door knocker, the fangs bared and tongue curling out. Shaking back the nerves, he reached out and rang the doorbell, the resounding chime inside deep, droning, ominous. It filled what must’ve been the foyer, echoing as though the interior were bare, empty.

There was silence for an extended moment – or at least it felt like it – and during this time Davey could feel Jade squirming from his hold, shifting from one foot to the other and glancing about nervously. He had to admit it was contagious, yet all he could do was hold onto Jade’s arm and try to assure him with a touch, a glance – although he wasn’t sure either.

A few seconds passed before someone came to the door. It was quiet, too quiet, and so when the heavy wood parted and opened like a hungry, gaping mouth welcoming them, the two of them jumped. As soon as Davey caught sight of the person who had opened the door, however, he had to laugh at himself inwardly, muscles relaxing.

“Hello,” Davey spoke up, studying the tall, willowy boy before him.

And he did seem more a boy than a man, face youthful and of pale complexion, contrasting sharply with the shoulder length, smooth black hair and his large, confused dark blue gaze. He blinked, eyes flicking from Jade to Davey and pretty lips parted, and then something like recognition flickered over his face and he smiled, relaxing as well. “You must be Davey. Welcome.” He smiled a bit more and bowed so subtly Davey wasn’t sure if he had caught the gesture correctly. With a sweeping motion of his hand, he urged them to come inside. “Come on in, I’ve been waiting for you.”

Davey and Jade exchanged a quick glance, confusion passing between the two of them. There was something in Jade’s glance that felt warning, and he didn’t budge even as Davey took a step forward, nearly jerking him back as their arms remained linked. All it took was a pout and a glance over his shoulder, a nod of his head towards the doorway, and Jade hesitantly followed, though Davey noticed how he tightened his hold. Once they were over the threshold, the door shut quietly behind them, and Davey could’ve sworn he heard the faintest sound of a lock clicking. Whether or not Jade heard it too, Davey didn’t know.

“So, you’ve been waiting for us, huh?” Jade piped up, his thin voice echoing in the nearly empty foyer. Now that they were inside and had started to adjust to the dim lighting, Davey could see that the short hallway was empty and led to a vacant cross path for all the rooms, a central atrium of checkerboard tiling and winding staircases that seemingly disappeared into parallel hallways above them. He stared upwards at the pentagon tower above, at the windows that let in light over the minimalistic interior and cast shadows from the curving columns and railings that extended from the second floor.

The boy stopped in the atrium and gave them a pleasant smile, enough to make Davey’s heart stop racing so fast even though it didn’t stop his questions. “Yes, I was told to expect you. It’s your friend’s birthday isn’t it…Jade, right?”

Davey turned his gaze up to Jade who returned his glance, mirroring the furrow of his brow. “That’s…right,” Jade said with a falter, a swallow. “What, are you a fan or something? Because I have no idea who you are and this is kind of weird, don’t you think?”

At this, the boy just laughed and ran a hand through his hair, looking somewhat embarrassed. “A fan? No…I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He stopped, and Davey and Jade continued to stare at him, silent and unmoving. “Oh, how rude. I didn’t introduce myself. I’m Nils. Nils Bue.” He gave them a sweet smile, and Davey chewed on his lip ring, his stomach still churning a bit.

“Well, uh, nice to meet you, Nils. I guess…” Jade mumbled the last part, peering down at Davey through the bleached fringe of his faux hawk. “No offense, but…we don’t know you from Adam’s house cat. And if you’re not a fan, then why did you invite us here?”

Grinning like the Cheshire cat, something feral flickering through his gaze, Nils replied as though it made the most sense in the world, “I didn’t invite you here; I’m only following the instructions.”

“What instructions?” Davey piped up, his forehead creasing into a full-blown frown. “I’m sorry, but you have to admit…isn’t this a little bit creepy?”

Now simmering down to humble sheepishness, Nils shrugged, his face coloring a bit. “Maybe… It wasn’t my idea, trust me.” He turned and headed towards one of the rooms, only glancing over his shoulder as he retreated into the grayness. “Are you coming?” His dark blue eyes beckoned to them, and Davey couldn’t help but notice how bright they seemed, even in the dim, barely-there light.

“Where are you taking us?” Jade asked, and Davey felt his fingers dig into his bicep so hard he had to bite back a yelp.

“Just the kitchen,” Nils answered, flashing them another smile, the kind of smile that you only see in magazines, the kind of smile that was enough to stop your heart. And to Davey, it really felt like that – no matter how weird these circumstances were, he had to admit that Nils was quite the dark beauty and held an automatic allure. “I’m not sure what next, but the instructions should be in there.” With that, he turned around again and disappeared into the hallway, and Davey felt like his back was almost fading into the thick darkness and nothingness that awaited them.

Clutching Davey’s arm, Jade jerked him close to his side and leaned into his face, eyes urgent and serious. “Dave, I think we should leave. This is fucking freaky.”

Normally, Davey would have agreed. As it was, he felt himself encompassed in light tremors, on edge and tense until his muscles started aching. He jolted as Jade whispered to him, eyes locking with Jade’s and mouth going dry. And he couldn’t find his tongue for a moment, feeling like he was in a haze and clouded over and confused. Still, at the same time, he felt something pulling at him from the inside, some draw and curiosity and actual magnetic tension, attraction. He watched as Jade’s eyes softened, and the other man slipped his lanky arms around him, giving him a little hug.

“Dave,” he said, voice dropping a notch and softening around the edges, something affectionate and kind and gentle. “It’s okay. Let’s just go home, I’ll get you a cake, and we can forget about this, okay?” He lightly smoothed Davey’s long hair away from his face, fingertips brushing over his cheek. And it was this gesture that felt the most off balance and confusing, leaving Davey’s heart rabbiting all over again. He felt tongue-tied, and he felt himself wordlessly starting to follow Jade as he turned around.

Before they went very far, Jade suddenly froze in place, rigid. Davey was so confused and unable to think that it took him a moment to see why. He scanned the other end of the atrium for the hallway they’d entered, but it was like his eyes couldn’t find it. It had to be there; he knew it was there. It wasn’t gone, it wasn’t like it had disappeared or anything – he just couldn’t _find_ it. And perhaps Jade felt the same because he sputtered out loud, “What the hell?”

A voice called from the hallway Nils had disappeared down, and Davey could almost see his eyes there – his eyes and that was all. But they weren’t physically there; he could only see them in the back of his mind, and he felt like his spine was locked into place, like he was locked into place and he couldn’t move. “Aren’t you coming?” Slowly, he found himself taking a step towards the hallway, and he felt Jade’s hands lock around his arm.

“Dave—” Jade’s voice was desperate, urgent, but he couldn’t listen. All he could do was walk towards that hallway, that curious tug feeling like a hundred tiny ropes were latching under his skin. He could visualize it, the prong hooks as they sank into his flesh, the tiny knots that looped around his wrists and his ankles and everything else. And they were all pulling him towards one common destination – and that was wherever Nils was right now.

Jade had no choice but to follow. And together, they disappeared down the hallway, feeling as though they were channeling towards a suctioned bubble of the adjacent room. Everything went gray.


	2. Chapter 2: The Warlock and the Immortal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Chapter Notes: Just thought I'd update today since I have the time and it's already on my hard drive. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer:These are mere characters based on the members and associates of AFI (not the real people, duh). I do not own; I do not make money. No disrespect, harm, or libel is intended; this never ever happened (and never will) as this is 100 percent fictitious.

It felt like Davey had just woken up. He had no recollection of how he had gotten here, just that he was standing in the midst of a large kitchen. There were windows, and he could see the gardens outside – with exotic plants and flowers, tropical birds fluttering from one tree to the next and calling to each other in voices he had never heard before. Inside, the room was spacious, nearly as large as a house, the cabinets painted bright white and the floor the same black-and-white checkerboard pattern that felt familiar, but he couldn’t place it. In the middle stood an island, pots and pans hanging overhead. And though it felt homey enough, there was a clammy, dull atmosphere. Like the colors weren’t saturated enough, and there were no light switches or visible source of light.

Vaguely, Davey felt as though there should be a reason he was here, and he tried to remember. It took him a few seconds, but it started to come back to him in bits and pieces, like a broken radio signal tuning in and out. He blinked in the dim light and then turned his attention to Jade, only then realizing that his friend had both his arms around him, and was standing behind him somewhat protectively.

“Okay, what the fuck is going on?” Jade demanded, and though he did his best to keep it steady and intimidating, Davey could hear the slight nasal whine, could feel his hands shaking where they met over his stomach.

Turning his confused gaze, Davey found that Nils was standing by a white circular table on the side, which was set for a number of people though there was no one else to be seen but the three of them. On the table was a cake with candles, already lit. There were cups filled with drink and a veritable vegan feast, square plates and clean-cut silver cutlery laid out neatly alongside rich, black velvet napkins. Davey looked from the table to the strange host, his body feeling like it was handling an overload between what he was seeing and the static-cling feeling of Jade against his back. He didn’t even know _where_ to begin.

Thankfully, Nils saved him the trouble and answered Jade. “I told you I don’t know. I’m just following the instructions,” he replied, a slight frown creasing his forehead. Crossing his arms over his chest, he leaned his skinny hip against the chrome detail on the table.

“So…so you received notes in the mail that told you to come here?” Davey asked suddenly, his own voice surprising him. He noticed Jade’s grip around his waist tightened and he had to admit he was grateful for it because his tone sounded small and exhausted.

Tilting his head, Nils frowned. “No, not in the mail. I woke up and there was a note tacked to my pillow, telling me to put together a party for a special guest. A friend.”

Davey swallowed hard. “But we don’t—”

“I know. We don’t know each other.” Nils sighed and then took a seat, shifting items around the table as though he were looking for something. Curious, Davey started to take a step forward, but Jade held him back. “I’m just guessing it’s from _him_. _He_ left me here while he went away… I don’t know where he is, but he said he would be traveling. That was two years ago.”

“He? Who’s _‘he’_?” Jade asked. Although his voice sounded neutral, Davey heard the slightest edge to it, this coolness that transcended his poker face.

Nils didn’t reply right away. He seemed to have found what he’d been looking for, his brow wrinkling again and head hung low as he slid it towards himself. All Davey had to see was the flash of a colored envelope and recognition sparked in his stomach, his heart racing all over again as he watched the pretty boy before them slide a finger deftly between the lip and the edge to rip it open. Hair falling in his face, he frowned deeper as he scanned the front of the folded, glossy paper. Then, he drew his eyes up to meet Davey’s. “It’s for you,” he said in a soft tone, holding it out.

“Oh, no,” Jade said, swatting Davey’s hand down before he could even reach for it. “How do we know that thing doesn’t have, like, poisonous dust in it? This is crazy…” He broke into a laugh, a laugh that echoed through the kitchen and followed out into the hallway – the one they couldn’t see anymore. And then it felt like the whole house was surrounding them and spitting out that echo, leaving Davey and Nils cringing and huddling lower.

“No!” Nils shot back, almost frantic. “Why the hell would I do something like that? I know this is weird, but c’mon.”

As the sound tapered off into silence, Davey started to relax again, though he still felt himself shaking. Seeing how pale Nils looked, how he now seemed just as afraid, he took pity on him. Wrenching himself from Jade’s grasp despite the whispered plea of his name, he went over to him and sat in the chair beside him, reaching out to touch his arm. His skin felt horribly cold to the touch, like he’d been doused in ice water, and it reflected his own searing body heat back to his fingertips like a shock. He nearly jerked his hand away, but then he looked into Nils’ eyes again and he felt sorry for him.

“Are you afraid?” he asked softly, just barely above a whisper. Slowly, Nils nodded, holding the card close to his chest. “Is there anything we can do to help? Are you trapped here?”

Looking down at his knees, Nils shrugged. “I don’t know.” It was spoken just above a bare whisper, but Davey could see him trembling.

Caught between being horrified and enthralled, Davey scooted closer, eyes locked on Nils’ face. “But you’re very afraid—”

“I’m…I’m not being held here against my will, if that’s what you think,” Nils replied, frowning again. He turned his sharp blue gaze up to meet Davey’s, and Davey swallowed visibly. After a few breaths, Nils continued. “He has been nothing but good to me. He has shown me kindness when no one else did… I’m only afraid because…” Here, he dropped his voice to a whisper. “Because it might be the end now.”

“End? You mean, like….” Jade trailed off, coming closer and grasping the back of Davey’s seat. “Nils, you have to stop being so vague, man. Tell us what’s going on.”

“You wouldn’t believe me…” Nils shook his head, his hair falling into his face. “It doesn’t matter, because I’m pretty sure this says it all anyway.” He dropped the card in Davey’s lap, arms winding around himself in a self-hug as he closed his eyes, looking grieved.

Davey started to pick up the card, glancing from Nils to Jade and then to the piece of paper. On the cream-colored front in simple script writing, it read _‘Happy Birthday.’_ Confused, he opened it to find the same crimson embossed lettering as he had found on the letters in his mailbox, explaining the situation.

_I suppose you have become acquainted with Nils. If not, then you will be soon. He is my gift to you and the reason I asked you to come here. Please take good care of him._

_From one David to another…_

Davey scanned the card once, twice, thrice before it started to sink in. And then, he stood straight up, throwing it to the table. “What the fuck kind of game is this? Giving people as presents? Holy shit…” He turned to look at Jade, who was just as stunned.

“Oh my God,” Jade said, running his long fingers through his hair. He glanced from one side to the other, unsure of what to do. “Were you kidnapped and held hostage or something? Is that what this is? Some weird sort of Stockholm Syndrome? Jesus Christ, we have to call the police—”

“No!” Nils yelled, and the sound felt like a snap in the air, causing both of them to freeze. His eyes were desperate, and Davey felt his heart ache as he saw them tear up – but not in self-pity. The hurt and the anger stopped him in his tracks, and then he mustered the courage to touch him again.

“Honey,” he said as gently as possible, eyes locked with Nils’. “I know you think this man has been nice to you, but look… He left you here for two years and he’s ‘giving you away’? That doesn’t make any sense…”

“Maybe not to you, but you don’t have any idea what’s going on,” Nils tried to explain. “I’m not a prisoner. I’m free to go anytime I want, but I don’t _want_ to.” He clenched his fists, and Davey felt himself shiver. That cold chill didn’t leave him. “David has been wonderful to me. He took me in when I had nowhere to go. I was fucking _homeless_ , with nowhere to go except...” He broke off, shaking his head. “It doesn't matter because he was nice to me and he protected me. We’re _friends_ , and I trust him. Yes, he _owns_ me, but only because I let him.” He folded his arms over his chest and pouted.

Scowling, Jade said, “Whoa, whoa, stop right there… Did you just say he _owns_ you? That’s…that’s…”

“There’s nothing wrong with it,” Nils interrupted.

“Well, I guess if that’s the way you want your relationship to work, heh.” Jade looked uncomfortable, ruffling the back of his hair. “But this is still really weird and you haven’t really told us anything.”

“Because I can’t,” Nils snapped. “I physically can’t tell you. Maybe I could explain to Davey—” Here, he gestured to Davey, felt as dumbfounded as ever. “—but I can’t guarantee it. _He’s_ the only one I can open up to and be honest with. No one else.”

Mouth setting in a tight line, Davey sat back in the chair, mirroring Nils’ posture and folding his arms over his chest, crossing his legs. “All right, fine. Then we’ll have a word with him, whoever this guy is, and we won’t leave until he comes back.”

“You might be waiting forever,” Nils said sullenly, eyes growing dark. “I told you I haven’t seen him in _two years._ I don’t think he’s fucking coming back.”

Now exasperated himself, Jade plopped down in the chair on the other side of Nils, knees spread and hands clasped between them. “Okay, yeah, sure, but at least tell us who this guy _is_. All we know is his name is David, but—”

“But what does it even matter?” Davey interrupted, arching an eyebrow. “Are you calling the police on him? Because if Nils is telling the truth and this is his boyfriend, and if it’s consensual between two consenting adults…”

Jade shifted uncomfortably. “Yeah, but—”

“For fuck’s sake.” Nils stood up and crossed the room, going to stand at the sink and stare out the window. He planted his hands on the rim of the stainless steel, shoulders hunched sharply and steepled. “If it’s that important, his name’s David Bowie. He’s famous in your world, so I'm sure you've probably heard of him.”

At this, Davey let out a hysterical laugh and nearly fell out of his seat, having to grasp Jade’s arm to keep himself up. Jade, too, was laughing, albeit nervously. His eyes were flicking around as though he were trying to plan his escape, and Davey had to admit he wasn’t sure if he wanted to stick around either. “David Bowie? Jesus, David Bowie is a singer,” Jade said weakly. “You’ve got to be out of your mind.”

“Please, you’ve got to believe me,” Nils begged, turning to look at them. “I swear that’s who he is.”

“I…I don’t think so,” Davey replied, now rising. “And I think it was probably a mistake coming here, sorry.” He grabbed Jade’s hand to pull him up, his own shaking as they laced their fingers together tightly. “We should really be going… It was nice of you to think of me on my birthday, but…I really can’t accept this, as kind as it was of you. So…um…we’ll be leaving now.”

Nils’ face fell and he seemed crushed, the air leaving him in a loud rush. He didn’t move from the counter, though, watching them with a despairing gaze as they both rose and hurried to the other end of the kitchen, where they had entered. This time, Davey saw the gray hallway they had followed and went towards it, noticing just how far away and long it seemed. He felt Jade’s grip on his hand tighten and he returned the grip, mouth going dry as they got closer and closer and closer and…

The sound of footsteps filled his senses, resoundingly loud and clicking on the tile. He and Jade both froze in their places, looking about as it seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at all, surrounding them in this strange labyrinth of a house. It grew louder and louder until finally it stopped, right behind them, and slowly they turned.

There, before them, stood a man of average height, blond hair swept to the side and familiar face peering at them with a squinted smile. “Hello. Good to see you came.”

Davey felt his knees buckling and he heard Jade call his name, felt him rushing to catch him but he was too late.

\--

By the time Davey woke up, he had a pounding headache. He was lying flat on a soft bed – it felt like the bed would go on forever and he was in a world of nothing but bedding. It was remarkably soft and pleasant to touch, and he felt so heavy he just wanted to sleep and sleep and sleep until the end of the world. Something in the back of his mind told him to wake up, however – told him it was urgent that he do so and yet he couldn’t remember why. Rolling over, he kept his eyes shut, only opening them part way when he felt the softness of skin brushing against his arm. When he saw Nils cradled over him with a worried gaze, he jolted upright and breathed in sharply through his nose, head spinning.

“Careful—” Nils gently pushed on his chest, urging him back down. “You’ll hurt yourself.” He gave him a gentle smile, the same one that he’d given him earlier, and Davey felt all the more confused, like he had skipped past ten chapters of a book and everyone else knew what had happened except for him.

“What’s going on?” he asked groggily, rubbing his eyes and blinking. “Where am I?” Here, he looked to the side, to see he was in a small room with nothing except an expansive bed with large posts and strange, grotesque carvings, a dresser pushed in the corner with a small lamp on top of it. They were the only ones in sight, and everything was deathly silent. “Wait…where’s Jade?” He tried to sit up, but Nils just pushed him down again.

Sighing a bit, Nils shifted closer to him. “One, you passed out.” He held up a finger. “Two, I took you to the downstairs guest bedroom to chill out. And three…Jade’s currently drilling my owner about what’s going on.” He moved to pull the covers up over Davey, tucking him in with a slight smile.

“Please don't call him that—” Davey began, but then he saw the way Nils’ smile faltered, and he sighed. “Okay, your owner, David Bowie, whatever. All I want to know is what the _fuck_ is going on. This is the most bizarre thing I’ve ever experienced.”

Nils jutted out his lip in a sullen pout. “Look, I don’t _know_ anything more so I can’t tell you. Why don’t you ask David yourself?”

“Because that can’t possibly be—”

At that moment, the door creaked open and Davey stopped mid-sentence, breath hitching as he saw who was behind the door. And within those short few seconds, he found himself face to face with none other than David Bowie himself. Shaking his head slowly, he stared at him, trying to find any indication that he was seeing things. But as far as he could tell this was the man himself. He was speechless.

“I’m sorry if it was too potent for you,” he began as he crossed the room and came to sit beside Nils on the edge of the bed, near Davey. Davey watched in wonder as Nils smiled and flushed, his hair falling in his face as he scooted closer to Bowie – Bowie who didn’t flinch or pay him much mind because his eyes _were on him_. And Davey was so sure this was some strange dream. That he’d fallen outside and cracked his damn skull and he was hallucinating all of this. “Seems I’ll have to be more careful with my spells, hm?”

“Spells?” Davey repeated, his head spinning. Damn, it really felt like he’d cracked his skull – his head was throbbing now, and the pain was both intense and hot, the pressure making him feel like his head was going to explode. He squeezed his eyes shut, a low moan bubbling in his throat. “God, what do you mean?”

“I understand it’s confusing,” Bowie tried to empathize, and Davey heard him shifting closer on the bed. “So I’ll do my best to lay it out for you.”

“That would be…nice.” Davey laughed humorlessly. “Nils here hasn’t been much help.”

“Hey!”

When Bowie spoke next, there was a knowing smile tracing his words. “He’s been helpful in his own way, and it’s not his fault he can’t tell you. He doesn’t fully understand it either.” Still smiling, he placed a hand on the crown of Nils’ head, earning a warm, beaming smile from him. Right now, Nils reminded him of a little puppy dog finally getting attention from its master, and that was pretty disturbing.

“Well, then, what’s _it_?” Davey was aware he sounded annoyed, but his patience was wearing more than thin. “Sorry, but you…brought us here? Why? Why us?”

“Why _you_ ,” Bowie corrected, and this was enough to make Davey open his eyes despite the blinding pain the lamp light caused him. “You see, Davey…” Here, he paused, sighing greatly and leaning a little closer, leaning in front of Nils so he could lower his voice and Davey could hear him. “I sent for you to come because you’re sincere, genuine. There aren’t many people who’re like that anymore.”

“And what does that have to do with anything?” Now the bitter tone had dropped, and Davey stared at him in confusion. That was when it hit him – _David Bowie_ was talking to him. And he was sitting there. In the same room, on the same bed. Did it matter whether or not this was a hallucination? Certainly not if he got to have some one-on-one time with Mr. Bowie himself. Thankfully, Bowie continued the conversation while Davey’s tongue twisted up in starstruck adoration and his next words sobered him enough to keep him from fanboying all over him – like he had done with Trent Reznor.

“Everything,” Bowie told him, his smile fading and eyes graying over. “You might not realize it, but I’ve been keeping an eye out for a successor. Someone who can be responsible with this sort of power.” Davey cocked his head to the side, eyebrow rising; by now he was _sure_ he’d hit his head…or was dreaming. “To put it shortly, someone who can handle Nils.”

Alarmed, Davey turned to look at Nils, who was happily leaning against Bowie’s side. “What, Nils? But he seems harmless…”

“Maybe, but he’s not your ordinary human being.” Bowie gave him another knowing smile, and Davey had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. “You see, I met Nils a very long time ago…when I was a young man.” He let that marinate for a moment as Davey sat up attentively before continuing. “It was in the summer of ’68 in London’s west side. I thought he was a beggar on the streets and went to toss him a few coins since I was down on luck myself, trying to break it big. And when he thanked me I saw how beautiful he was – he’s no ordinary human being. He promised me he’d help me in return and he became my muse.”

Davey stared at him slack-jawed, another dull throb rippling through his head. “So…you’re saying…” He trailed off, unable to process it.

“Yes, I took the boy in and we became inseparable. He taught me his ways in witchcraft and men, and I taught him my ways in music. We learned from each other.” His smile faded a bit. “But… I am getting older and I can’t bear the weight of it like I used to, no matter how I care for him. I’m not sure how to explain it, but he is a very special person – and it takes a very special person to handle what he has to offer.”

“I…I’m not sure I believe this,” Davey said, reeling. “This is just…it’s unreal.”

“Understandable, but it is what it is. Someone has to take on the responsibility…”

Davey shook his head slowly. “I don’t understand, though. What is he?” Here, Bowie just looked at him blankly, so he added, “He implied he wasn’t of this world – it’s what you said? Back in the kitchen?” The last part was directed at Nils, who just smile faintly at him, looking as harmless as could be. “Oh, come on! You said it!”

“I think it’s true,” Bowie piped up, sparing Nils from answering. “I don’t have any other explanation, and Nils refuses to say much about his past. It doesn’t matter – he’s loyal and he will help you find anything your heart desires.”

“So why are you giving him up?” Davey asked suspiciously. “I know you said you were getting older, but…”

“It’s draining; it takes a lot of energy,” Bowie tried to explain. “The point is, he has to move on. So…will you take him?”

At this last part, Nils looked distressed, turning to whisper to him. “But, love, I don’t want to leave you—” He reached up to clutch at his hands, but Bowie just gently dropped them.

“You have to have known it was coming. You haven’t aged a day, but I have…”

“I could make you young again,” Nils insisted indignantly, leaning forward. The motion caused the necklace he was wearing to shift, revealing the golden sparkle of a circle and crescent moon in the lamp light. “You know I can.”

Davey’s eyes widened a bit, and he clutched the covers. He opened his mouth to say he just wanted to go home with Jade, to say _thank you but no thank you,_ but he didn’t get the chance. Less than enthused, Bowie answered Nils coolly, “No, I don’t think that will be necessary. I don’t want to live forever and you know why.”

Eyes narrowing a bit, Nils shushed Bowie, and then slid his gaze over in Davey’s direction. And Davey had the sinking feeling he wasn’t supposed to hear that. It didn’t matter, though, because it seemed like he had no say in the matter anymore – no matter what they claimed.

“Well, I guess that’s settled,” Bowie said. Nils opened his mouth to protest – and Davey did as well – but he didn’t give them a chance. Before either of them could do anything, he spoke a handful of words that Davey didn’t comprehend – he didn’t even know if he’d imagined the sounds or if it had really happened at all. The next second, he felt a sense of exhaustion wash over him, the room spinning and blurring and the colors blending together. The dizziness was strangely comforting, though, as though this was _supposed_ to happen, and then he felt the light from the lamp growing and growing and growing, enveloping them all in a white-hot glow that seared his skin.

It was all over in an instant, no more time than it would take to snap one’s fingers. And when he blinked, the light fading, he found himself standing outside on the sidewalk in that neighborhood, staring at a vacant lot. There, at the border of the property, stood a _For Sale_ sign, documenting the amount of acres. Davey felt his heart start to hammer as he looked to the right and the left, seeing the neighboring houses but the strange, immaculate mansion and gardens from before were gone. He blinked a few more times, confused, wondering if he’d imagined it and how he’d gotten here if he had, and that was when he heard the nervous voice behind him.

“Hey, are we leaving or…?”

Turning around, he saw Nils standing there with a bag slung over his shoulder, giving him a sweet, dimpled smile. It was innocent and kind, but there was a desperation and a pleading in his blue eyes that Davey had only caught glimpses of before – it was so much stronger now.

“I…” Davey felt another shock of pain throbbing through his skull, and he lifted a hand to his head, biting back a groan. Nils made a soft sound of concern and he felt his hand flutter to his shoulder, a murmured question of _“are you okay?”_ falling on Davey’s ears as quietly as if the wind had spoken them. That was when it hit him and he had to gasp. “Where’s Jade?”

“Jade?” Nils’ eyebrows knitted together, and then his breath hitched a bit too, the color draining from his face. “Oh shit – was it that man you were with?”

“Yes!” Davey all but shouted, whirling around to face him. “What have you done with him?” He grabbed Nils by the shoulders, squeezing them tightly and causing him to whimper in the back of his throat, wincing and shying away from the touch. Panic was rising in Davey’s throat and making it tighten, the possibilities flying through his mind and his mouth going dry.

Shaking, Nils said, “I…I can’t say for sure, but…” He bit his lip, reaching for Davey’s hand. “I can try to explain on the way… We have to go, though. Now.”

“Give me one good reason why the _fuck_ I should trust you after you took my friend!” Davey snapped his hand back, not allowing him to touch him. He glowered, chin lifted and practically daring Nils to cross him.

“I didn’t take your friend!” Nils protested, running shaky fingers through his hair. He looked both ways, then locked his gaze on Davey’s. “Please, you’ve got to believe me – I didn’t take him. I wouldn’t have. Maybe I haven’t been fully honest with you, but now that you’re my owner, I can tell you everything. Anything you want to know.”

“Well you’ve got ten seconds so you’d better start explaining.” Davey reached for his cell phone, thumb poised over the keyboard. “Otherwise, I’m calling the cops.”

Face falling, Nils said, “They can’t do anything.”

“And why the fuck not? Tell me why!” Davey clutched his phone, feeling like he was going to blow a blood vessel and at the same time he thought he might break down from nerves or grief or whatever the fuck else.

“Because…I made a deal with the Devil.”


End file.
